The seeker book 1: Forgotten Dreams
by Lovelystar033
Summary: Dreampaw can see into the future. She saves cats with this gift, but her clanmates think of her as a freak. Dreampaw runs away to a group of cats who are just like her. Though when she has a vision of danger, can they save the clan? Book 2: Broken dreams
1. the clan

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

**Quailstar: **light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Deputy:**

**Lazyfoot: **Black and white tom with a twisted paw, green eyes

**Medicine cat:**

**Charmtail**:Silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

apprentice: Eternitypaw

**Warriors **

**Venomrock:** Black tom with amber eyes

**Shallowpool**: Siamese she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Iceclaw:** Big white tom with amber eyes

apprentice: Dreampaw

**Quiettrail**:White she-cat with green eyes(mute)

apprentice:Silverpaw

**Soulcatcher**: Black tom with bright blue eyes

**Heartsong**: Light brown she-cat with violet eyes

**Chaoswind**: Black she-cat with green eyes

apprentice: Sparklepaw

**Echoridge**: Silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

apprentice: Sunsetpaw

**Runningheart**: Small gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Lullibysong:**White she-cat with silver eyes

**Spintail: **Golden brown tom with a dark brown tail, amber eyes

apprentice: Ghostpaw

**Lungefoot: **Dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Sparkfur: **Light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, aqua blue eyes

**Hazelfrost: **Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

apprentice: Flickerpaw

**Hawkwing: **Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Shimmereyes**: Silver she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice: Clawpaw

**Apprentices **

**Eternitypaw:** Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Dreampaw**: Golden she-cat with a white chest and paws, blue eyes

**Silverpaw**: Silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes

**Sparklepaw**: Delicate tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Sunsetpaw:** Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Ghostpaw:** Ghostly white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Flickerpaw:** Ginger she-cat with a long tail, green eyes

**Clawpaw:** Black tom with blue eyes

**Queens **

**Mousefoot**: Small dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes

kits: Tansykit, Skykit, Falconkit

**Dawnfeather**: Lovely tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

kits: Jewlkit, Whitekit, Cloudkit

**Hollynose**: Small gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

kits: Yellowkit, Snowkit, Weaslekit

**Elders**

**Cryingsong:** Ancient white she-cat with green eyes (The oldest cat in thunderclan)

**Jayfeather: ** Light gray tom with blue eyes

**Kits**

**Tansykit: **Golden she-kit with blue eyes

**Skykit:** Fluffy gray she-kit with blue eyes

**Falconkit: **Dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Jewlkit: **Dark brown she-kit with white paws, blue eyes

**Whitekit: **Small white she-kit with green eyes

**Cloudkit: **Fluffy white tom

**Yellowkit: **Golden tom with amber eyes

**Snowkit: **Small white tom with blue eyes

**Weaslekit:** Pale tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

The she-cat crept up on the small, unsuspecting mouse. She twitched her ears, being careful not to disturb it. _This is one that won't get away!_ She thought. Sunshine filtered through the trees, dappling the ground. The young cat slunk forward and then..._Snap!_ A twig cracked under her paw. Looking up, the mouse's beady eyes went wide. With a squeak, it ran off into the undergrowth. "Mousedung!" The she-cat spat angrilly.

"Did you get it?" A voice called. A bundle of black fur hurtled through the trees. It was Soulcatcher. The young warrior was taking her hunting because her mentor was sick. "No." The she-cat sighed. A young ginger apprentice padded next to Soulcatcher. "You should have caught that one, Dreampaw. It practicly leapt into your paws!" she growled. Soulcatcher looked at the ginger apprentice. "Quiet, Flickerpaw." he growled.

Flickerpaw shrugged her shoulders and gave her chest a lick. Soulcatcher looked at Dreampaw. "Though she is right." He mewed. "You should have caught that. Have you practiced hunting for the last few days?" Dreampaw stared at Soulcatcher. "Yes." She replied. "Don't blame me! I stepped on a twig, that's all!" Flickerpaw snorted. "Are you kidding?" The ginger apprenitce hissed. "You were making so much noise, a deaf cat could have heard you from the other end of the forest!"

Dreampaw dug her claws into the ground, for it was the only thing she could do to keep from attacking. "Freak." She heard Flickerpaw murmur, which only made Dreampaw ever angrier. She knew that all the cats in Thunderclan thought she was a freak. All the apprentices in the den had said so. For however impossible it seemed, she could see into the future.

Dreampaw had this gift for as long as she could remember. As a kit, she had a strange feeling come over her. Suddenly, she saw a vision of a tiny kit falling into the river, a cat hurtling after it. When she was five moons old, this vision came true. Her sister had been playing to close to the river, and had fallen in. Dreampaw's mother went in after her. None of them survived, and Dreampaw was left alone. Her father was a rogue, so she had no one.

After this, every cat in Thunderclan had called her a freak. She had many visions, but not one made sense. "Hello, Dreampaw!" Dreampaw snapped out of her daydream and saw Flickerpaw's eyes staring at her. She jumped back, making Flickerpaw roll her eyes. "You daydream to much." she growled. Dreampaw looked at Soulcatcher, seaking comfort. Though she knew it would happen, the black tom turned his blue gaze away.

"We'd better get back to camp." Soulcatcher mewed. Flickerpaw sniffed and stormed past Dreampaw. Soulcatcher hurried after her, leaving Dreampaw alone. Eventually, the golden apprentice got up and padded after them slowly. She didn't care wheather they got to camp first or not. No cat liked her at all.

Just then, Dreampaw felt a strange feeling come over her. The world around her faded, and was replaced by the camp. She saw a kit, his silver fur gleeming gently in the sunlight. She reconized this kit as Silverkit. He was teetering close to the edge of a stone wall. Too close. "Silverkit!" she cried. Dreampaw hurtled forward to reach the silver tabby tom, but another cat hurtled into the camp. Silverkit started to fall off the edge jjust as the cat reached his side._ It was her_!Dreampaw tried to reach him again, but the camp vanished.

Dreampaw was in the forest. The sun still shone in a robin's egg blue sky. "I must get to camp!" she cried. The golden apprentice hurtled into the trees, making it into the camp. She saw Silverkit on the edge of the wall. "No!" she cried. Dreampaw lunged forward just as the tabby tom started to fall.

**Will Dreampaw reach Silverkit in time? Will Thunderclan reconize Dreampaw for who she is? Keep reading to see:)**

**Also, read the clan. I need idea for mentors.**


	3. Chapter 2

Dreampaw watched in horror as Silverkit started to fall. She lurched forward and grabbed him by the scruff, the hauled him up. The golden apprentice placed him on the ground. Silverkit seemed to be in shock, for he was shaking all over. Just then, a small gray and white she-cat padded over. "Oh! My kit!" she cried. It was Hollynose. Hollynose was Silverkit's mother, and the queen who had cared for her when her mother died.

"Your kit is safe." Dreampaw mewed to her. Much to her suprise though, when Hollynose turned her head, her eyes were full of anger. "Why did you push Silverkit?" she asked, glaring at Dreampaw. The young apprentice shrunk back under her gaze. "What? I didn't push him!" she insisted. Hollnose snorted. "Yes you did. Silverkit was a fine distance away from the cliff, untill you came along andd _pushed_ him!"

Dreampaw blinked angrily. "I didn't!" she cried. She saw Hollynose's other four kits behind her. "Yes you did! I saw you!" Cried Yellowkit. The golden tomcat stared at her through green eyes. "We all saw you!" Weaslekit chimed in. Dreampaw sighed. She knew no cat would believe her with eyewitnesses. Though she did _not _do it! Dreampaw stormed into the apprentice's den, her eyes flaring. She yawned as she curled up in her nest. _Maybe sleep will do me good,_ she thought. After that thought cleared her head, she felt sleep crash over her like a wave.

Dreampaw was padding through a forest. She had never been here before, though. "Anyone here!" she called. The forest seemed strangely silent. She felt a shivery feeling wash over her. This let her know she was having a vision. Just ahead, she saw a group of cats sitting together. One of them was her! Though she could see her own face just fine, she couldn't see the other cats'. There were about four others. Just then, Dreampaw saw an odd look come over her face.

"Dreampaw!" a voice called. Dreampaw looked around to locate who had called out. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Infront of her was Eternitypaw, the medicine cat apprentice. She and the medicine cat were the only cats kind to her. "Are you ready to go to the Gathering?" Eternitypaw asked. Dreampaw nodded sleepily. "I'm so tired." She moaned. Eternitypaw tilted her head. "Weren't you just asleep?" She asked. Then a calm look filled her emrald green eyes.

"Another vision?" She inquiered. As well as being her friends, the Medicine cats' were the only ones who believed she could see into the future. "What was it this time?" Eternitypaw asked. Dreampaw let her eyes go wide. "I'd rather not tell." she mewed. Eternitypaw shrugged. "Okay." she mewed.

Later that night, Dreampaw padded onto the island. Cats smelling of all clans surrounded her. Though she wanted to chat with other apprentices, she kept a wary eye. Could any of the cats' in her vision be here tonight? Then, a yowl sounded from the great branch. It was Quailstar. "Let the gathering begin!"

**I need idea for the three other clan leaders. Plese put their name, clan, and description. Thanks!:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you Amberstar- Leader of Skyclan for those Shadowclan names. Keep reading:)**

Dreampaw stared up at the four clan leaders. Their pelts were bathed in the silver light of the full moon. Though she had gone to two gatherings before, this was the first one when Thunderclan spoke first. Quailstar cleared her throat. "We welcome a new apprentice, Ghostpaw." Dreampaw turned and saw the ghostly white she-cat's white pelt stand out from all the others. Her ice blue eyes pierced the dark and her chest puffed out with pride.

"Also," Quailstar continued. "Lazyfoot and Iceclaw have driven a fox out of our territory." Dreampaw saw The clan deputy, Lazyfoot, sitting below Quailstar. Her own mentor, Iceclaw, was infront of him. Letting out a sigh, her gaze drifted away from both cats. Even her own mentor did not care for her much.

"We almost had an accident today." The tabby leader mewed. "Silverkit almost fell off the edge of a cliff." Dreampaw felt the gaze of her clanmates burn into her golden pelt, making her flinch. She heard the other clans murmuring as if they suspected she did something. "Other than that, that is all." Quailstar stepped back and nodded to Darkstar. The Shadowclan leader stepped forward, his black pelt invisible in the gloom.

"We have a new litter of kits." he mewed. "Their names are Milkkit and Rabbitkit." Dreampaw saw a light ginger apprentice let sit up and let out a purr. A white she-cat cuffed her gentley around the ear. "Hush Tawnypaw." She mewed. The ginger apprentice nodded. "Yes Starpool." She sighed.

"Also, one of our elders has died. His name was Longwhisker." Darkstar paused before going on. "That is all." He finished and stepped back, allowing the Riverclan leader to speak. The dark gray tom padded up. "Go on, Pebblestar." Wistfulwing, the Riverclan medicine cat urged. Pebblestar looked at her, then at the crowd of cats. "A new litter of kits was born to us yesterday." The tom croaked. He was the oldest leader up there. "Lunakit, spicekit, and Woodkit."

Stepping back, he dipped his head to gesture that was all. Dreampaw looked at Windystar, the Windclan leader. "I have nothing to say." she mewed. Looking at the crowd of cats, she continued. "Windclan is well." She mewed simply. "Then the gathering is over." Darkstar mewed. All of the leaders jumped down from the great branch.

Dreampaw got up and started to follow the group of Thunderclan cats, though her mind was on her dream. What would it mean for Thunderclan?


	5. Chapter 4

Dreampaw opened her eyes at the first light of dawn. She gave a huge yawn and padded out of the apprentice den. A single Starclan warrior shone in Silverpelt. _What does this dream mean?_ she pleaded, for she'd had it last night. As if in reply, The star winked out and ws replacedby the sun. _Sunrise._ There was a rustling in the camp entrance As Soulcatcher headed out with Flickerpaw.They must have been on an early border patrol. "Maybe i'll go hunting." Dreampaw though aloud. The golden she-cat got to her paws and padded out into the forest.

Flexing her claws, Dreampaw watched the mouse in the undergrowth. _I can't miss this one!_ she thought. Just then, a strange feeling came over her. There was a rustle in the bracken. She turned and saw nothing, then a twig snapped. Spinning around, she caught sight of a dappled paw fyig foreward, then darkness. With a gasp, Dreampaw snapped out of the dream. What had happened?

Shrugging, Dreampaw padded deeper into the forest. She had to show the clan she wasn't worthless! There was a rustle in the undergrowth and Dreampaw looked, hoping for a mouse. Nothing was there. Reluctantly, she turned back around. She saw a dappled paw fly toward her. _Just like my dream!_ Dreampaw thought with dread before all was black.

000

Dreampaw woke up with a strugle. "She's awake!" An excited voice purred. "Shhh!" another warned. "We don't know where she's from."_ Where am I?_ Dreampaw wondered. She looked up at the cats before her. There were for of them; two she-cats and two toms. A tortiseshell she-cat stepped forward. "Sorry about that." She mewed, dipping her head. "But I couldn't let you-" She was cut off as a dark tabby tom flicked his tail over her mouth. "Quiet!" he hissed. He turned to her, and she gasped. Instead of the usual tabby marks, he had a dimond shape on his head. "Something is troubling you." he mewed. Dreampaw was confused. "How can you Tell?" she asked.

The tom sighed. "We might as well start with our names. I'm Flash, and this is Flame, Jinx, and Silver." he pointed to A ginger tom, The tortiseshell she-cat, and a silver tabby in turn. "The truth is." Flsh mewed. "We all have powers."


	6. Chapter 5

Dreampaw looked, astonished, at the sight of cats just like her. _Are they telling the truth?_ she wondered. "Yes, we are." Flash mewed. Dreampaw opened her mouth to speak, butFlash silenced her with a flick of his tail. "It's okay. I can read minds." he tried to comfort her. "Jinx can move things with her mind." He pointed to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Flame can start fires." The ginger tom mewed a greeting. "My sister, Silver, can read souls. She can tell what other cats are feeling." Dreampw looked at a silver tabby she-cat. Silver looked shyly down at her paws.

Jinx came foreward. "What happened?" she asked. "You looked as if you knew what was coming." Dreampaw gasped as she remembered a part of her dream. A tortoiseshell paw heading towards her. "Was that you wh knocked me out?" she asked. Jinx looked defiently at Dreampaw. "It was an accident!" she insisted. "You startled me, and my instinct was to defend myself." Flash looked at Jinx sternly. "Control yourself." he warned. Though before he could say any more, a stick flew in Flash's direction. Flash dodged the stick neatly and it landed on the ground. Dreampaw's eyes went wide. "What was that?" she asked.

"That," Flash began, "Was Jinx." Jinx looked embarressed. "Sorry." she mewed, her voice was only a squeak. Silver padded over to the tortoiseshell. "It's okay." she soothed. "You have the hardest power to control of all."

Dreampaw glanced at Flame. "What about you?" she asked. Flame blinked. "My power is dangerous. I will only use it when needed. Jinx prodded him with a teasing paw. "Yea," she purred. "Or you'll burn the hole forest down!" Flame gave her a dark look. "It's not funny!" he growled.

Flash stepped in beteen them. "That's enough!" he yowled. "We can't start fighting amonst ourselves." He turned to Dreampaw. "So," he mewed. "How _did_ you know we were coming?" Dreampaw blinked, usure what to say.

**Will Dreampaw tell about her power? Will Flame realize his true self? Find out soon! (Yes, I do short chapters. I _do_ try though.) **


	7. Chapter 6

Dreampaw flinched at the gazes of cats penatrating her pelt. "Well..." she began. "I can see into the future." Dreampaw braced herself for the laughing, the name calling, everything. Instead, Flash's eyes widened in suprise. "Are you serious?" he asked. Dreampaw nodded, looking at her paws. The cats behind Flash were chatting excitedly. "A cat like us!" Silver purred, while Flame narrowed her eyes.

"Why should we believe you?" he snarled. Turning to Flash, he added, "Remember Swift?" At the mention of the name, Jinx hissed. "He took advantage of us! He said he had powers as well, but was lying!" All the cats, even Silver, stared at Dreampaw with Disdain. "I'm not lying!" she insisted. "Only one way to find out," Flame mewed as he lashed out a paw.

Dreampaw saw a flash of a paw in her mind and dodged out of the way. Flame's claws scraped the ground and left shallow claw marks. He looked up at her with shock. "It's true!" he cried. "We knew there was another cat with powers out there, but we never thought it would be someone like you!" All the cats except Flash bowed their heads in respect. Dreampaw, however, was confused. What were they _doing_?

Flash looked at Dreampaw. "Now that your one of us, you shall take a name. From now on, you shall be known as Dream. No cat must know our identeties." Just then, Jinx's eyes went wide. "The seeker," she whispered. Dreampaw tilted her eyes. "What was that?" she asked. Jinx did not answer. Flash turned to the group.

"We must now visit Emerald." he mewed. Silver stared at Flash. "But we can't now!" she yowled. "Why not?" Dream questioned. Silver blinked. "We may as well tell you about Emerald." She motioned with her tail. "Sit," she ordered.

Dream sat in the place Silver mentioned, and Silver began. "Long ago," the tabby mewed, "There was a single kit. Her name was Emerald, and a prophecy surrounded her_. A seeker shall arise, bringing power from the skies._ When Emerald grew old, she lived in a cave. We saw her then. Every moon, we visit her."

Jinx purred. "Now you'll come with us. Tomorrow!" she mewed. Dream stared at them. "How far is it?" she asked. Flash blinked. "Several moons." he mewed.


	8. Chapter 7

**dragontama9511: No, it wasn't a typo. You will have to see what happens ;) **

**XX-Starfall-XX: Thanks! I realy enjoy writing.**

**Sunstar Iceclaw- Sorry! This is my first major fanfic, and I'm having Writers block.**

**By the way, I need ideas for Warrior names That could fit Jinx, Flash, Dream, and Silver. I have Flame covered:)**

"Several moons?" Dream asked, horrified. "But I-," she paused as she realized something. "How can it take several moons if you visit every moon?" The group of cats exchanged glances. "Well," Silver mewed. "There is actully a special way of getting there." Flash looked her in the eyes.

"We'll show you tomorrow," he promised. He and the others padded into their cave to fall asleep, reluctantly, Dream followed. It was only when she curled up did she think of something; Why was she still here? Right now, she should probably be getting back to her clan.

Although she knew this, she felt dread at having to leave. After all, none of her clan cared for her! They called her a freak, but still...Some cared. Like Eternitypaw. Maybe even Ghostpaw. She felt there was something keeping her here, begging her not do leave.

_ Maybe it was Flash. _Dream jumped at having such a thought. What did anything have to do with him? Even though she tried to deny it, every time she saw him, her heart pounded. _I have a crush, on Flash. _She pondered her feelings as she drifted of to sleep.

XXX

Dream awoke when she felt a paw in her side. Opening her dreary eyes, she saw the blurry image of Jinx. "Wake up, you great lump!" she purred. "We slept in!" Dream turned her gaze to the sky. It was violet, and only a crack of light spread across it.

"It's not even sunrise!" She complained, while Jinx cocked her head. "Told you we were getting an early start!" she purred.

**Sorry it seemed like a filler, but I have to go. Ohh, Dreampaw has feelings for flash! Will these feelings continue?**


	9. Chapter 8

**rainstorm007: I'll tell more about him soon. His past is supost to be a big secret. (I'll give you a hint: it has to do with his dad). Thanks for the names:)**

The sunrise streaked across the sky, which had turned red in their hours of traveling. "Ok," Dream groaned. "How are we suppost to get there? You said it was a big secret!" Flash glanced at the young she-cat. "We'll be arriving in a minute." he promised, eyes shinging.

Dream could not tear herself away from his gentle gaze. She had to admitt, she had feelings for him. Did he have any for her? This was the reason she could not speak, for fear of speaking her mind. "Here we are!" Jinx announced as the tortoiseshell stepped into a clearing.

In the middle of everything, there was a huge stone. Although the moon was not out, it shone silver. Flash bunched his hind legs and jumped up, hanging from the stone for only a moment before hoisting himself up. Just then, a strange feeling came over Dream. This was a feeling she had not had in a while.

Then, she felt herself drift away...

XXX

Dream saw stars shining in a navy colored sky. Two cats sat in a patch of moonlight, obiously enjoying the beauty. As she padded closer, she could see their pelts. A sturdy dark brown tabby tom sat beside a slender, golden she-cat.

She heard the tom murmur something to the she-cat, who nodded with agreement. Dream tried to get closer to them, but stepped on a twig. A Crack rang through the air, and the tom's gaze penatrated the darkness as he wipped around. "What is it?" the she-cat asked, padding next to him.

Shrugging, the tom sat. "Nothing," he mewed. That was when Dream reconized them. It was she and Flash! "So anyway, my father..." Flash's voice faded away as Dream heard her name being called. It seemed like only a heartbeat before she saw Silver's watery gaze meeting hers.

XXX

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice sounded concerned. Dream nodded. "Of course," she mewed, though her voice was a bit hoarse. "Then come on!" Flame called from the silver rock. Dream and Silver bounded up to join the others, then eveyone was silenced. Flash had begun to speak.

"Today, we go to visit Emerald. We will be there and back by halfmoon." he mewed. "How is that poss-ow!" Dream tried to speak, but was instead greeted by a prod in the side by Jinx. "Don't interupt!" she hissed though gritted teeth.

"We bring the seeker with us this time," Flash continued. "The real one." Then he stepped in the middle of the rock, making Dream's heart flutter. He looked so powerful right then, and he knew it too. Flash pounded his paw on the rock, and Dream closed her eyes.

There was a flash of light, but she still felt stone underneath her paws. _Nothing's happened, _she thought. Although when she opened her eyes, they were in a forest. Nearby, a creek gurgled by, and the sounds of prey echoed around them.

_It worked!_ Dream was amazed. Not even a Medicine cat could do something like that! "We should reach the cave by nightfall," Flash's voice whispered in her ear.

Spinning around, she saw the tabby tom looking at her. Affection glowed in his eyes. When he saw she was staring, he looked away. He was clearly embarresed.

"Let's continue," he mewed as Dream began the biggest journey she had ever been on.


	10. Chapter 9

By the time Dream and her friends got halfway there, Dream's paws ached. "Can't we stop for just a moment?" she asked. Flash turned his gaze to her, and she was captivated. "Not yet," he mewed. "We must reach the cave soon."

Once he turned back, a pair of green eyes burned in her head, and a voice went through it. _You will unlock secrets here._ Dream froze and glanced at the others. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Silver glanced at her with concern. "Hear what?"

_No, they didn't, _Dream thought. Just then, a huge stone loomed infront of them, and Dream's mouth gaped open. "Where are we?" she asked. Flash gave her a warm glance. "We're at the cave," he purred.

Dream stared around the cave. It was huge, and had jagged rocks pointing out everywhere. A dim blue light shone, turning their pelts silver. In the center was a small pool of water. Glancing into it, she saw herself. Stars glittered on and around her.

"Wow," she breathed. Flame appeared behind her. "Coming?" he asked, and she followed him to a rock jutting out of the cold, stone floor. Flash stared at it, looking for something. She didn't bother to ask him what for, but shivered.

"Jinx," she murmured to the tortoiseshell. "Is it always cold in here?" Jinx shook her head. "It's never cold, why do you ask?" _Never cold! _Dream wanted to cry, _ But I'm freezing my tail off! _"Here it is," Flash mewed. Dream looked at what he was nosing. Under the rock was a little hole.

Before she could stop him, Flash dissapeared into it. The others followed him, so she did as well. Inside was a cavern. There was water flowing down the walls and going into a dark part of the cavern. In the middle was a platform, with a cat laying on it.

"Flash," the cat croaked. It was a she-cat, elderly by the sound of it. "Is that you and the others?" Flash nodded. "Yes, Emerald. It's us." They all jumped next to the cat. She had hypnotizing green eyes and midnight black fur. The only other color on her was a little white on her chin.

"Ahh," she purred as she saw Dream. "Welcome, young seeker." _Seeker? _Dream was confused. She had only heard that term when Jinx muttered it under her breath. "You have returned."

"But, what's a seeker?" Dream asked. Emerald gave Flash a look with dark eyes. "You haven't told her?" she asked. Flash dipped his head. "No," he mewed. "I feared it wasn't the right time." Emerald flicked her tail to an opening leading outside.

"Tell her," she ordered. Flash got up and motioned with his tail for her to follow, and she did. When they got to a ridge, her heart pounded when she saw a full moon shining ahead. Tonightr would be the gathering, and she was missing it.

_Does my clan miss me? _she wondered. Flickerpaw probably didn't, but did the rest? "Dream," Flash called from where he sat. "Come join me."

She padded over and sat down. This all seemed familliar, and she knew why. This was from her vision. "You know. Dream, I must confess something." he mewed. "I was once from a clan. Your clan." Dream opened her eyes wide.

"What happened?" she asked. "My father. I could read minds then too, and I knew he was planning something. I told the leader, but she didn't believe me. I tried to stop him myself, but he ran to the leader and said I tried to kill him. I was banished."

Dream gasped. So this was what he had meant to say? She wanted to press herself against him, but didn't know if she should. "I know what your thinking," he mewed, making her jump. "And I must say something else."

"Well?" she prompted. "The truth is," he began, "I kinda love you."

**Yay! Dream and Flash are now a couple. But what is a seeker? find out soon!! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay Guys, now you find who the creature is!! :)**

Dream padded back into the cave with Flash. All the others were waiting inside. As soon as they appeared, Jinx jumped to her paws and ran over. "So Dream, How did your _talk_ with Flash go?" The tortoiseshell purred

Dream looked down at her paws, embaressed. "It was just a talk," she mewed, although her words came out sounding nervous. Jinz rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she sighed. "Everyone knows You and Flash were meant to be together from the beginning."

With that said, she padded back to the others to talk. Dream exchanged a glance with Flash, then they padded to the center of the cave to join the group. Emerald had her head laid on her paws, untill her green eyes snapped open. "We will have trouble tonight," she meowed, her voice holding the ring of a prophecy.

Flame stared at Emerald. "What kind of trouble?" he asked. Silver looked at Dream. "I think Dream knows," the tabby mewed. Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at Dream, and the young she-cat gulped. She wished Silver had never blurted out others feelings like that, but the tabby probably couldn't help it.

"Well, is this true Dream?" Emerald inquired. Dream gathered up her courage, then she stood up. "We will be attaked." She mewed, her voice shaking. "I don't exactly know when, but I'm guessing it'll be soon." Her friends eyes lit up with fear, but then Flash rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I knew something was bthering you," he mewed in only a voice Dream could hear.

Flash glanced at the group with a comanding posture. "We must keep watch." he mewed. "Jinx and Flame, you take the first watch. Dream and I will take the second watch. Silver and Emerald will be last." All the cats dipped their head as if Flash was the clan leader.

Flash looked at Dream, affection in his eyes. "We may as well rest," he mewed. "We will be on watch a while after Flame and Jinx." He flicked his tail to the tortoiseshell she-cat and the ginger tom. They were huddled together to keep warm.

Dream dipped her head and curled up on the cold stone. A pang of homesickness hit her like a blow to the side. However much the cats hated her there, she missed her den. There, she could sleep on soft moss. She could chat with her only friend, Eternitypaw.

Flash curled beside her, taking away all they sorrow. "Goodnight," he murmured. Dream yawned. "Goodnight," she murmured back, drifting into a deep sleep.

It seemed that barely a heartbeat passed before she felt Flame nudging her awake. "It's time for your watch," she heard him mew. Dream lifted her head and scanned the clearing. All was peacfull, witch told her they were not yet attacked.

The young she-cat got up and joined flash at the edge of the cave. She looked back and saw Jinx and Flame curling up to sleep. Dream turned her attention to Flash, then back to the stillness of night.

Just then, a twig snapped. Dream purked up her ears and tasted the air. Two scents hit her nose. Both of them cat, but she had never scented them before. Although there was a trace of something she had smelled before. She looked at Flash. The was his gaze was wide with fear told her he had heard it as well.

Before Dream could say anything, A ginger shape hurled itself out of the bushes at her. She felt claws dig into her back and she screeched in pain. She flipped the creatue over her and pinned in down. The creature squirmed loose and stood to confront Dream.

It was a she-cat. Her Ginger fur was scruffy and tangled with burrs, and her green eyes filled with hatred. She had a long tail, that was lashing bak and fourth. Dream gaped her mouth open in astonishment as she reconized the young she-cat. "Flickerpaw!" she gasped. Flickerpaw curled the corners of her mouth into a sneer.

"I thought you'd reconize me," she snarled. "And now I can dispose of you, and your little friends, Once and for all!" Dream gazed at the young cat with fear and puzzelmeant in her gaze. "But why?" she whispered. Flickerpaw rolled her eyes. "Well, I left the clan. I hate being treated like a kit, with all my wants. I wanted to get rid of you, So I left. Then I met another cat who wants to dispose of you as well."

She signalled with her tail, and a cat padded in. He was large and muscular, with black and white fur plastered to his powerful shoulders. Two eyes, one amber and one green, glared at the cats. Dream blinked as she realized they were trapped in the cave. "Hello Flash," he snarled. Dream felt the feeling she'd had when she had her last fvision wash over her. This was the creature that had been watching her!

"Swift!" Flash spat. At the single word, Dream saw all the other cats wake up, astonished. They all rushed down, even Emerald, to Dream's side. "Remember me?" Swift snarled. "Since you abandoned me, I got stronger. An now, I'll get my revenge!"

You'll never get awy with this!" Flash snarled. "Oh?" Swift snarled. "But I already have! You will all be gone!" He looked at Dream. "An I'll start with you!" he snarled. He lunged at Dream, and she froze, terrified.

Before Swift could reach her, Flash jumped infront of her. Swift slashed at Flash's throat with thorn sharp claws. Flash gasped with astonishment and pain, then he collapssed, blood tickling out of his wound. "Flash!" Dream cried. She rushed over to him and whimpered. She felt emotions swirl inside her head, making her dizzy.

Suddenly, Flickerpaw rushed over. "Goodbye, Freak," she snarled. Lifting her paw, she slashed Dream's side. Dream glanced up at Swift and Flickerpaw. _I will be back, _she promised inside her head before all faded into a black nothingness.

**Will Flash and Dream be okay? Find out soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I have not updated. I was having computer trouble.**

Dream awoke to the strong aroma of yarrow leaves. She jumped back and spat in digust. "See, I told you it would work," a voice purred. Dream looked up and saw a blurry, tortoiseshell shape looming over her. In an instant, she knew it was Jinx who had spoken. "Are you okay?" The young tortoiseshell asked, though her voice sounded distant. Shaking herself, Dream gave her chest fur a few licks.

"I'm fine," Dream reassured her friends. All of the previous events came back to her. Swift, Flickerpaw's betrayel, Flash being attakced..._Flash!_ Dream whipped her head around. "Where's Flash?" she asked, trying to sound calm. Though she was sure her voice was trembling.

Silver flicked her tail to a motionless tabby shape that was lying on the ground. "We tried to wake him up," she mewed. "But he just wouldn't come to." Dream scrambled over to Flash. His breathing came slowly and shallow. ignoring the pain on her neck from when she had been knocked out, she buried her nose in her paws.

_If you die, it'll be all my fault._ Dream thought with dismay. She felt a tail-tip on her shoulder and, looking up, she saw Silver. The silver she-cat had smpathy in her eyes. "I know you loved him." she muttered. Once again, Dream was reminded that Silver could see er emotions. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Dream, however, detected a hint of uncertinty in her voice. Dream stood up and trembled. "Okay," she mewed so all the cats could hear. "We need to do something about Swift and Flickerpaw." Just then, a strange feeling came over her. She was about to have a vision!

_The Moon shone clear and full, and all the clans were in the gathering place. The leaders were talking, when a yowl rang through the clearing. A ginger she-cat bounded up to where the leaders were. Dream reconized flickerpaw. Swift scrambled up beside her. "Cats of the forest," she snarled. "From now on, I will be in charge." She let out a screech and cats fanned out into the clearing, attacking all the clan cats. _

Snapping into the real world, Dream gasped. Flickerpaw was planning to take over the clans! She looked at her friends, who had worried exressions. "I just had a vision," she meowed. "Flickerpaw and Swift will take over my home at the full moon. We have to stop them!"

Emerald looked up at her. "But the clans never helped you! Why should you halp them?" Shocked, Dream looked down at the old black she-cat. "Well, I can't let all the cats be killed! Then i'd be as bad as Flickerpaw!" she cried. Dream though she saw a knowing glint in the she-cat's eye, but it was gone in a heartbeat.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Flame asked. Dream looked back at Flash, then at the other cats. "We have to save the clans," she mewed, her eyes flashing.

**Will Dream be able to defeat Flickerpaw? Find out soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Are you mousebrained!?" Flame hissed. "We can't attack them! If they have a fighting force, They'll tear us apart!" Dream gazed at the flame colored tom. "I know, but we can warn them. When Flickerpaw and her army arrive, All the clans will be ready!"

Silence loomed over the group for a heartbeat, then Silver spoke up. "I think it will work, but someone must watch Flash. I don't think he can fight in a battle just yet." Just as she said it, there was a grunt behind them. It was Flash! "I allright." he muttered. "Just a bit battered."

Dream flung herself at the tabby tom with a purr. "Your okay!" She cried, relieved. Flash looked at her. "Yes, and I can fight alongside you." Jinx padded over to them. "We have to rest first," she pointed out. "We can't fight when we're tired." Dream nodded to the tortoiseshell. She seemed to enjoy the idea of her first battle.

"Well let's travel back now!" Flash meowed. "We have no time to lose." Showing that he ment it, Flash motioned with his tail for all the cats, even Emerald, to follow him. As soon as the arrived, every cat closed their eyes. There was a blinding flash, then all was still.

_.XXX._

The full moon glistened down into the clearing as the group of cats padded to the island. Flash's eyes were silver in the moonlight. Dream fell close to him. "Do you think we'll win?" she whispered. The tom shrugged and glanced at her. "We have a slight chance, but you have to be careful. This will be dangerous, and I don't want to lose you."

Dream pressed her muzzel against his. "It's okay," she whispered. "You won't." As they arrived at the island, she heard all the cats hissing. Thats when she heard a gasp of astonshment. "Dreampaw?!" She saw a tom with icy blue eyes come forward. She reconized Soulcatcher.

"Flickerpaw told us you were dead!" the tom mewed. Dream felt her fur bristling, but she relaxed at flash lay his tail on her shoulder. "No, but my friends have come to warn you!" she mewed. "Flickerpaw will attack the clans." She looked up and saw Quailstar. The tabby leader was flexing her claws.

"Why are you lying? Flickerpaw is gone!" she hissed. Dream shook her head. "But it's true! We just-," She was cut off as a yowl sounded. Flickerpaw pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Cat's of the clan, prepare yourselves! From now on, I'm in charge!" Quailstar stared at the tiny she-cat as Swift sat beside her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she screeched. Flickerpaw's green gaze shone with amusement. Without replying, she raised her tail. "Attack!" she yowled. Cats fanned out into the clearing and pounced on the warriors while Dream gasped. The clans were being attaked!


	14. chapter 13

**One chapter after this. Don't worry, book two will be better. this will be a short chapter, but wait untill you see the next one!**

Dream felt claws pierce her back, and she hissed with anger. She turned to face a silver she-cat with amber eyes. The she-cat was small and slender, but when she pushed down on Dream's shoulder, She proved herself to be strong. Dream slashed at the she-cat's flank, and the she-cat clawed at Dream's scruff. Rolling over, she crushed the she-cat under her weight. Letting out a yowl, the she-cat streaked into the bushes.

A dark tabby tom loomed infront of her. His broad shoulders flexed as her launched himself at her. Dream cried out as she fell to the ground. Claws scratched her side an blood trickled out of the wound. She managed to turn herself around and raked his belly.

The tom reared back with a howl and snarled at her. Dream fluffed up her fur, and the tom dashed away. She heard a hiss and saw Jinx grappling with Flickerpaw. "Flickerpaw!" she yowled. The Ginger she-cat dropped Jinx and spun around. Her green eyes were filled with hostility.

"You!" she spat. Flickerpaw launched herself at Dream, but Dream dodged to the side. She looked at Flame, who had just defeated a gray tom. "Make a fire wall around Flickerpaw!" she yowled. Flame shook his head rapidly. "I'll hurt you!" he wailed. Fixing him with a look, the tom closed his eyes.

Fire rose from the ground around flickerpaw. Dream found a gap and jumped through it, slashing at Flickerpaw's throat. Blood bubbled from the wound, and Flickerpaw growled. "Swift will fininshe you off! You haven't seen the last of me!" she snarled as she fell limp. Dream stared at the dying flames, and look of shock on her friend's faces.

She spun around, but all she saw was Swift's tail dissapearing into the bushes. A tail lay on her shoulder and Dream relaxed. Turning around, she saw Flash. "Your okay," she whispered, pressing against him. He dipped his head. "Yes, and We've joined the clan. We will become warriors tomorrow." Dream looked up at the sky, and a shooting star seemed to cheer on the soon to be warriors.


	15. Chapter 14

Dream padded slowly towards the High ledge. Her golden pelt shone with a glossy sheen. Flash was beside her, there paw-steps almost forming a single path. The only imperfections on her were the scars left by the battle. Gathering up her muscles, Dream bounded up onto the ledge. Her friend's followed her. Each of there pelts glistened.

Quailstar imerged from the tunnel that led out of her den to the High-ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High-ledge for a clam meeting!" she called. The cats of ThunderClan appeared below, then soon settled to watch the ceremony.

"I call upon StarClan to look down on these cats. They have worked hard to learn the warrior code, and I condem them as warriors in their turn." The tabby leader turned to the cats sitting beside her. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," The cats mewed, Dream the loudest of all. She had never thought this moment would come. All her clanmates had rideculed her.

"Then from now on, You will be warriors. Jinx, from now on, you shall be known as Jinxspirit. ThunderClan honers your Courage and enthusiasim. Flame, You shall be known as Flameheart. TunderClan honers your Courage and sacrifice."

She turned to the others. "Silver, you shall be known as Silverwhisper. ThunderClan honers your Courage and compassion. Flash, you shall be known as Flashstripe. ThunderClan honers your courage and strength."

Dream looked at Flashstripe and purred. He had a warrior name! "Dream," Quailstar mewed. "You shall be known as Dreamseeker. ThunderClan honers your courage and nobility." A purr rippled through the clan as they cheered their names.

_Xx. Seeker.xX_

Dreamseeker licked her paw as she spoke with her friends. All were there except for Silverwhisper. She looked up at Jinxspirit, who was eating a mouse. "Where's Silverwhisper?" she asked. Jinxspirit looked at her anxiously. "I don't know," she stammered.

Flashstripe pressed against her. "We've been meaning to tell you something about Silverwhisper. You see, her family was killed when she was a kit, and she wants to find out who it was."

Gasping, Dream looked at him with horror. "That's terrible!" she cried. Flameheart padded over. "Yes, and I think she went to look for that cat. Where else could she be?"

_Xx.Seeker.xX_

_Silverwhisper padded through the dark forest. Damp leaves squised_

_under her paws. She knew she had to find who had killed her family._

_She still rememebered it as if it was yesterday. A leaf had been floating_

_outside, so she had gone to chase it. When she returned, her fmaily was dead. _

_Blood had stained the moss blanketing the ground, and it was coming from_

_the bodies laying so still. A chilly wind had blown her fur, and she had left. _

_The only to find who had killed them was to return to her birth den. Maybe the killer _

_had returned there. When they had died, she had vowed to return when she had_

_enough expirience. Now that she did, she had to get revenge. Water still dripped_

_from the leaves as she arrived at her destination. Dark stains on the ground was_

_a permenant reminder of the muder that had occured long ago. It was then a stick cracked _

_under a heavy pawstep. Silverwhisper spun around as she stared at the cat with narrowed_

_eyes. "So, we meet again." she snarled. She lunged at the shadowy figure crouched on the ground, _

_claws unseathed. The figure flipped her overand brought it's paw down on the back of her neck._

_A bright light flashed in her eyes, then all went dim as she sank into a comforting darkness._


End file.
